See Your Soul
by Kirika.Suzuki
Summary: SeeU dan USee (SeeWoo), selalu bertengkar setiap hari. Walaupun begitu, mereka berdua selalu bahagia. Suatu hari, SeeU menyakiti hati USee dan akibatnya buruk sekali. Dan akhirnya, hidup SeeU berubah hanya karna sebuah kalimat yang menyakiti orang lain. Bagaimana jadinya nasib SeeU?


**Ini cerita terbaru saya w (Sebenernya udah lama sih ._.)**

**Cerita oneshoot gaje, abal-abal, aneh, nggak nyambung, rumit, dll ._.**

**Semoga suka!**

***Like Before/After Read Please :))***

**Warning: Nggak nyambung, gaje, aneh, berbelit-belit, typo, dll**

**Hope You Like w**

**NB: Di sini SeeWoo saya ubah jadi USee ._.**

**Jadi, jangan salah ya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasanya...  
Hari inipun rasanya aku malas berangkat ke sekolah...  
Tapi jika USee membangunkanku, maka aku harus ke sekolah mau tak mau...  
USee selalu membangunkan aku saat aku sedang asyik bergulat di tempat tidur, dia menggebrak pintu kamarku dan berteriak-teriak ria.  
Huuh...

_`BRAK`_  
Pintu terdobrak tiba-tiba dan terdengarlah...  
"SeeU! Bangun! Mau tidur sampai jam berapa?! Hari ini kamu ada ulangan kan! Ayo cepat berangkat!".  
Tuh kan...!  
"Kakak kok selalu maksa sih? Sekali-sekali aku ingin bolos dong! Aku kan capek!", balasku sambil bangun dari ranjang nyaman nan empuk milikku.  
"Jangan banyak protes, deh! Anak kecil itu harusnya belajar! Bersyukurlah karena aku masih mau merawatmu!", seru USee geram sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pisau dapur yang dia bawa.  
"Jangan sok-sokan jadi kakak kandungku deh! USee kan cuma anak tetangga yang tidak punya orang tua! Seharusnya hormat sama yang punya rumah!", balasku tak mau kalah.  
Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tega berkata begitu pada USee, tapi jika dibiarkan maka dia akan makin semena-mena.  
"Begitu, ya?", tanya USee dengan suara yang dipelankan.  
"Tentu saja dong!", jawabku ketus.  
Wajah USee langsung berubah seperti tidak berekspresi.  
Apa aku sudah salah bicara? (Me: Salah besar -_-)  
"Makanlah dulu, sarapan sudah siap! Setelah itu terserah kamu...", kata USee sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamarku.  
"Eh? Apa maksudmu?", tanyaku terheran-heran.  
Tak biasanya USee begini, aku jadi tidak enak...  
Apalagi USee tak menjawab pertanyaanku...  
Sebenarnya USee kenapa? Apa karena ucapanku? Memangnya kata-kataku salah?  
*******

Akhirnya aku jadi terbawa perasaan nggak enak terus sampai siang...  
USee jadi aneh sekali...  
Dia tak mau bicara sepatah katapun, dia hanya mengantarku ke sekolah setelah itu dia meninggalkanku dengan cepat.  
Hari ini aku juga tidak melihatnya di sekolah dan kelasnya...  
Jadi ini semua salahku, ya?!  
Bagaimana jadinya, dong?  
_`BRUK`_  
"Ma... maaf... Aku melamun tadi...", rintihku sambil memegangi hidungku yang terasa cenut-cenut akibat kecelakaan mendadak.  
"Tidak kok! Aku jugasalah!", balas orang yang kutabrak tadi.  
"Eh?", katanya singkat sambil menatapku.  
"Hei! Kamu adiknya USee 'kan? Namamu SeeU, ya?", tanya orang itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.  
"Bu... Buka... eh, IYA! Iya maksudku! Aku memang adiknya!", jawabku dengan wajah yang agak pucat.  
Di sekolah ini, aku harus bberakting sebagai adik USee karena tak mau ada gosip yang menimpa kami. Misalnya seperti kami masuk ke rumah yang sama...  
"Ooh... jadi benar adiknya, ya! Wajah kalian memang mirip! Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa adik USee semanis ini!", puji orang itu.  
"Kakak teman Kak USee?", tanyaku ragu-ragu.  
"Tentu saja! Kami teman sekelas!", jawabnya.  
"Ta... tapi maaf... aku tidak kenal kakak!", balasku sambil melihat ke arahnya dengan muka agak memerah.  
"Eh... itu wajar kok! Namaku Yuuma! Salam kenal SeeU!", kata cowok bernama Yuuma itu.  
"Eeh... iya... salam kenal Kak Yuuma!", balasku sambil mengangguk pelan.  
Setelah berbicara dengan Yuuma, aku jadi melupakan firasat burukku... jadi sebenarnya memang tidak ada apa-apa kan!

Hari sudah malam, saatnya pulang sekolah!  
Bercakap-cakap dengan Yuuma itu asyik sekali! Rasanya tidak sia-sia aku masuk sekolah hari ini!  
Besok aku harus cepat-cepat datang ke sekolah!  
"Aku pulaaang!", seruku dengan gembira.  
Tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali... rumah ini terasa kosong melompong...  
"USEE!", panggilku berulang kali.  
Tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban... bahkan suaraku sampai menggema...  
Aku berlari terbirit-birit menyusuri seisi rumah namun tetap tak mendapati USee...  
Sebenarnya dia ada di mana? Dan mengapa dia tak membalas panggilanku?  
Padahal biasanya, dia selalu cerewet dan takkan marah atau bersedih walaupun aku menghinanya...  
Apa aku memang sudah keterlaluan padanya...?  
USee...  
"Ehh... jangan-jangan dai ke perpustakaan di lantai dua lagi? Huh... bikin repot saja!", gumamku yang sedang mencoba menghibur diriku sendiri.  
Aku berlari dengan langkah super cepat ke arah perpustakaan, dan setibanya di perpustakaan, aku membanting pintu dan menelusuri keberadaan USee yang menghilang misterius.  
"USee! Kamu ada di sini?!", seruku.  
Akupun memanggilnya terus menerus sampai tenggorokanku sakit dan terasa kering.  
"Haah... tidak ada, ya?", pikirku kecewa.  
Air mataku serasa sudah penuh di kelopak mataku...  
Kenapa aku merasa sangat kekurangan dan lemah tanpa USee?  
"Ah... mungkin dia pergi jalan-jalan... lebih baik aku menunggunya...", pikirku lagi sambil mengusap air mataku yang sudah mengalir.  
Aku kembali berjalan ke kamarku dan beristirahat di kasur sambil berguling-guling.  
Rasanya tubuhku jadi berat...  
"AH! Aku lupa, aku belum mandi!", pikirku tiba-tiba.  
Aku segera mengambil baju ganti dan handuk, setelah itu aku berlama-lama di kamar mandi.  
Enak, sih... airnya hangat...  
"Padahal jika ada USee, aku akan mandi 1 jam lebih cepat... ini gara-gara USee...", pikirku sambil menenggelamkan kepalaku.  
Haah... nanti aku harus makan apa?  
*******

"Lapar nih...", gumamku sambil terus menatapi jam.  
Sekarang sudah jam 9, dan aku belum makan apapun sejak siang...  
Gimana kalau aku mati kelaparan?  
"Cari camilan ah...", pikirku sambil berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka-buka lemari dan kulkas.  
Siapa tahu ada makanan ringan yang praktis dan enak...  
Yaah... ada coklat beberapa batang... setidaknya kurang dari 3...  
Huuh... tak ada USee rasanya jadi sangat tidak enak...  
Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu...  
"SEEU! SEEU!", seru seseorang dengan hebohnya.  
Mungkin dia tetangga sebelah...  
Aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.  
"Eeh... Meiko-san... ada apa?", tanyaku terheran-heran.  
Wajahnya nampak pucat dan panik.  
"Be... begini... Kakakmu USee...", jawabnya dengan suara pelan.  
Aku sangat terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir...  
USee...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meninggal...  
Apa yang terjadi...?  
Apakah aku sedang terkurung dalam mimpi buruk?  
USee tewas... apa karena aku?  
"Me... mengapa kakak bisa meninggal?", tanyaku gugup.  
"Dia terkena kecelakaan setelah pergi berbelanja... dia tertabrak truk dan tak sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit...", jawab Meiko-san dengan wajah yang pucat.  
Ketika mendengarnya... aku merasa seperti dipecah belah...  
Jadi itu semua benar-benar karena aku?  
USee meninggal gara-gara aku...  
INI SALAHKU!  
Apa yang telah kuperbuat!?  
USEE!  
"Se... sekarang dimana USee?!", tanyaku dengan cemas dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur.  
"Di... dia... ada di rumah sakit Ikebana di Utara...", jawab Meiko-san.  
"Te... terima kasih Meiko-san!", balasku.  
Aku tak mempedulikan penampilanku yang lusuh dan kucel saat ini...  
Pokoknya aku harus bertemu USee secepatnya!  
*********

Aku sudah berlari sejauh mungkin... aku tak memperhatikan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarku...  
Dan pada akhirnya... aku sampai di rumah sakit Ikebana.  
Aku menuju ke ruangan tempat mayat USee, dan air mataku mengalir deras begitu melihatnya.  
USee... betul-betul... sudah tiada... di dunia...  
Walaupun aku memanggil namanya hingga seratus kali, aku yakin USee takkan menjawabku maupun mendengarku...  
USee telah pergi dari sisiku...  
Dia takkan pernah kembali lagi...  
USee... ketahuilah isi hatiku...  
Bahwa aku masih membutuhkanmu, aku sangat merindukan sosokmu... Aku sangat menyayangimu...  
Tapi perasaanku hanya terbuang percuma... sampai jumpa USee, aku akan selalu mengingatmu...  
Suatu saat, kita akan bertemu kembali...  
"Anda Nona SeeU, keluarga Tuan USee?", tanya seorang dokter yang melihatku banjir airmata.  
"Iya... benar...", jawabku sambil mengusap air mataku.  
"Kenapa anda tahu namaku?", tanyaku.  
"Begini... tadi Tuan USee menitipkan surat ini padaku, dia memintaku untuk menyerahkannya pada anda...", jawab dokter itu sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat dari saku bajunya.  
Aku segera menerimanya dan membukanya.  
Surat itu berisi:  
"SeeU, maaf jika aku memang egois. Selama ini aku tak pernah peduli pada perasaanmu...  
Tapi ketahuilah, aku hanya ingin agar kamu sukses suatu hari nanti, tidak seperti ayah dan ibu kita..."  
Ayah dan Ibu Kita? Apa maksudnya...?  
Bukankah USee adalah anak buangan?  
Atau jangan-jangan... kami memang...  
"Maaf selama ini aku menyembunyikan hal ini padamu...  
Aku takut jika kamu akan syok.  
Sebenarnya... kita adalah saudara kandung...  
Maafkan aku, karena selama ini telah menyembunyikannya...  
Maaf jika selama ini aku sudah mengganggumu...  
Aku sangat sayang padamu SeeU!  
Teruslah melihat ke arah nasib yang benar, dan tuntunlah jiwamu ke sana...  
Aku akan terus mengawasi kemana arah jiwamu akan pergi...  
Selamanya...".  
Air mataku kembali mengucur dengan deras...  
Aku tak sanggup menerima pahitnya kenyataan...  
Kenapa USee begitu sabar sedangkan aku tidak?  
Padahal USee pasti jauh lebih sakit hati dibandingkan denganku...  
Maafkan aku USee, aku tahu aku memang tak layak untuk kau maafkan...  
Tapi aku benar-benar tulus menyampaikannya...  
Aku akan menempuh hidup yang benar... untukmu...  
Jadi kumohon... lihatlah kemana jiwaku akan pergi...  
Aku akan selalu menyayangimu...  
USee.  
*********

Sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak kematian saudaraku tercinta, USee.  
Kenangan-kenangan indah yang kami lalui bersama tak pernah kulupakan...  
Tapi aku sudah tak pernah menangisi mayat USee sekarang, walaupun aku masih sangat terpukul oleh kejadian itu.  
Tapi sekarang aku sudah hidup sukses dan bahagia!  
Aku jadi penyanyi tenar di Jepang lho!  
Tapi tentu saja persaingan tetap ada...  
Walaupun begitu aku takkan menyerah...  
Karena aku tahu, USee yang memberikan masa depannya padaku...

*******END*******

* * *

**Gimana? Aneh kan? ._.**

**Maaf kalau ada huruf tertukar, typo, cerita nggak jelas, dll ._.**

**Ok, saya harap kalian suka ^0^**

**Read more: pages/Vocaloid-Story-Indonesia/110503095786627?fre f=ts**


End file.
